1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery storage in electronic devices and, particularly, to a battery cover for a wireless electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless devices, such as wireless keyboards and wireless mice, often include an emitter sending a signal and a battery providing power to the emitter. For installation or removal of the battery, a detachable battery cover is often utilized.
A commonly used battery holder set in a wireless keyboard includes a battery bay formed at one side of the keyboard and a battery cover detachably connected with the battery bay. The battery is received in the battery bay and positioned by the battery cover. The inner sidewall of the battery bay defines a guiding slot and a positioning slot arranged near the guiding slot. The sidewall of the battery bay forms a guiding member, the head of which elastically protrudes from the sidewall. The battery cover can fix to the sleeve via the guiding member sliding in the guiding slot. When the guiding member reaches the end of the guiding slot, the head of the guiding member is compressed, so that the guiding member can be engaged in the positioning slot. Thus, the battery cover is fixed to the battery bay, and the battery retained in the battery holder.
However, to avoid the guiding member separating from the battery cover, the guiding member is often adhered thereto by glue. Over time, the guiding slot and the guiding member may be abraded, making it difficult to disassemble the guiding member from the battery cover. If the guiding member is broken, replacement of the entire battery cover is required, increasing repair costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.